


Everything you want

by Laurenroseh90



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenroseh90/pseuds/Laurenroseh90
Summary: Sometimes the harder it is, the more its worth having.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Everything you want

Everything you want.  
JJ x Kiara  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outer banks or the characters depicted In this fanfiction, this honour belongs to Netflix 😊  
I’ve written something similar previously, but I wanted to write a bit of a more beefed up/better version (which I hope I achieved!) and I’m a massive sucker for angst.  
********  
The cold metal from the timber leaning against John B’s “Chateau” was like fire on her face as Kiara leaned into it, turning to slide her back against it as she let the tears come on full force now.  
She heard the distinct sound of JB’s front door slamming open against the house and held her breath, though it seemed unnecessary since she was hidden down the side of the house, completely out of view. The party was in full swing, people milling around the front where the bonfire was, she could hear everyone drinking and having a good time.  
Another day, another impromptu party at John B’s house- this was supposed to be her happy place but all she felt now was pain ripping at her chest.  
She thought she was safe until she saw a shadow fall from around the corner, about to turn down to where she was hiding. She knew it was him.  
“Shit” she muttered, embarrassed and not wanting him to see her. Kiara turned to walk quickly, heading farther toward the front of the house, away from the party. Somehow she thought she could either lose him or he would change his mind and leave her be.  
She should have known better.  
She heard him come up behind her, she knew in her bones it was him without having to turn and look. His hand grabbed her wrist and when she tried to speed up he jerked her back into him, trying to wrap her up in his arms.  
Kiara fought against his chest, beating against it with her fists. “JJ just go. Just let me go, I don’t want you here” she begged, but he stayed.  
She fought harder, her wild curls flying around her, the straps of her crop top falling from her shoulders. She was forced to stop when her back hit the side of JB’s house again.  
“Kie, stop fighting me. Just stop!” he yelled, slamming one of his hands on the wood next to her head. He took a deep breath and moved his other hand to slide to Kiara’s nest of hair and push it from out of her tear-soaked face, he breathed out when he saw her fully, when he realised how much she had been crying.  
“Kie” he was tender then, his eyes showing his own hurt.  
Kiara looked down at their feet. He was too close, so close she could feel his breath on her face.  
He tucked her hair behind her ear and moved his rough palm over her face to wipe away the tears, which almost made her tear up again. Exasperated, he let his hand drop to his sides. He stepped back from her a little and turned from her, groaning with frustration he kicked out at a nearby tree.  
“Fuck!” he swore.  
When he came back to face her, he put both palms flat against the house on either side of her head.  
Kiara could not believe it had come to this. She felt so fucking stupid, crying over a boy. It wasn’t just a boy though, it was JJ.  
He took his thumb and lifted her chin to force her gaze to his. Her brown eyes were puffy and everything was blurry.  
“Kie, fuck, is this because you saw me with Carlee?” he asked.  
“That’s her name is it?” She spat back, feeling nastiness bubble up in her. She wanted to lash out.  
JJ looked down, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, its her name” he paused. “It doesn’t matter though. Who cares, it doesn’t matter”. He repeated.  
He looked up again, his azure eyes drilling into hers. His intense gaze shifted between her eyes and her mouth.  
Still angry, still hurt she kept her tone nasty “You said you would be right back, then I find you forty-five minutes later, that stupid bimbo half naked in your lap in John B’s room”  
He just continued to stare at her, she stared back.  
Finally he turned his face sideways. “Fuck!” he screamed, smacking his palm on the side of the house, so loudly she flinched.  
“Kiara, fuck, I couldn’t come back” He stopped, breathing hard. “I needed a distraction. If i stayed I would have tried to kiss you, I cant kiss you Kie”  
“Why?” it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. The tears were starting to dry on her face. She knew she looked a mess but she felt too emotionally drained to care.  
“Because we know how that fucking went down last time.”  
Kiara sucked in a breath. She did know.  
The last time he had tried to kiss her she had shut the proverbial door in his face, telling him that Pogues didn’t mack with other Pogues and that they were just friends.  
Truth was she had always had a thing for JJ. It was just so complicated.  
He moved toward her, pushed his forehead onto hers. She could smell the mint, mixed with the couple of beers he’d had on his breath, heat radiating off his body. When he licked his lips she fought against the urge to move her mouth to his.  
They were inches apart, he moved his hands up to hold her head in place. Closing his eyes, his breathing was hard but steady.  
“I cant kiss you Kie” he repeated, but he looked like the words physically hurt him to say.  
Kiara reached up and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. The feeling of despair and longing was unlike anything she had ever felt.  
“You have to make a choice Kiara” he continued.” If you want this”  
He pulled himself away from her, stepping back his eyes never left hers. “Make up your mind” he said simply.  
She didn’t try to stop him as he walked away.  
Kiara let herself slide down, sitting on the cold grass she wrapped her arms around herself.  
He was right. She needed to stop being such a coward and face up to her feelings. She couldn’t reject JJ and then act like the victim. It wasn’t fair. She thought she was preserving the friendship, but all she was doing is making things worse.  
“Kie!” John B rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw her. Rushing toward her, he knelt down pulling her into a one armed hug. ‘Kie, what happened? JJ left, said he would be back later and told me to come find you”  
“JB” she felt tears prick the back of her eyes again “I feel like shit”  
“What happened?” he repeated, pulling back from their hug and settling himself down next to her.  
“I’m just so stupid John B”  
He crinkled his eyes at her “Kie in what universe have you ever been stupid?” he said, confused.  
“When it comes to him” she leaned her head back and watched the realisation hit him as comprehension dawned on his face  
“JJ?” it was more a statement then a question. She nodded. He faced forward, mirroring her actions and leaning his head against the wood panels of his house.  
“Kie, I don’t know what happened, but when you asked me if I told JJ we kissed I sort of thought that was weird” She stayed quiet so he tried again, “do you want to tell me what’s going through your head?”  
“I was worried, that if he knew he would think I” she cut herself off, not knowing how to continue.  
“Would think you liked me?”  
She didn’t answer again, just nodded her head once.  
“Because” John B went on “you like him”  
“I’m sorry JB” she said quietly, not quite sure what she was apologising for but felt like it needed to be said.  
“Don’t be sorry Kie” he smiled and put his arm around her, shaking his head. “Wow I don’t know, I mean I guess i could see the chemistry but I didn’t know you felt like that about him”  
“He’s an idiot” she replied, frustrated.  
“He adores you, you know, always has” her heart stuttered abit hearing this.  
“JB, he tried to kiss me one night after the bone yard kegger we had afew weeks ago” she admitted. John B didn’t look surprised.  
“I told him no Pogue on Pogue macking” she continued, sighing.  
John B sent her a confused look.  
“Kie, if you like him why did you reject the guy?”  
“Because it JJ! JJ who hits on anything that moves, complicated, messy, frustrating JJ, I thought I was protecting myself, my feelings, the group- imagine it didn’t work out JB, the group would be torn apart!, you guys are my family I couldn’t do it” her throat was starting to close up.  
John B was silent for a second. “Look Kie, JJ is one of my best friends. He a little crazy yeah but he would do anything for the ones he loves, you’re right- he is complicated but he would never hurt you, he values you too much.” He continued “if you don’t try then how are you going to know, it wont be easy sailing for sure, but my dad used to say, sometimes the harder it is, the more its worth having”  
She let out a breath and nudged his arm, “I think you might be right JB, i need to stop being such a pussy” she laughed softly as John B threw his head back laughing.  
“Come on Juliet” he stood and reached his hand down to help pull her to her feet “lets go find your Romeo” he joked.  
Kiara rolled her eyes but her heart felt lighter.  
Now she just had to find JJ.


End file.
